Three's A Crowd, Four's A Quest
by FanGirl2412
Summary: Four young Demigods are chosen to go on their first quest. Friendship. Romance. Drama. Adventure. What else could you ask for? SYOC Closed, all other submissions can be PMed to me, the submission form will be on my profile. -Reanna
1. Prologue

**Okay, everyone. I had to move the SYOC to my profile, because I got pulled up on violations; which is my bad. So now, all characters can be submitted through PM.**

**I'll be choosing characters this arvo, so the character list will be up soon.!**

**So, in the meantime, here's a quick prologue :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

****Rachel was relaxing. She enjoyed it here, up in her cave. Apollo had really come through with the whole 'Pimping Out The Cave for the Oracle' business. At the mouth/entrance to the cave was a pair of heavy, deep purple curtains for privacy. These were now open, allowing the sunlight to flow through, and creating a glare on Rachel's 52 inch Plasma; which she was trying to watch The Hunger Games on.

' Damn sunlight,' she muttered, getting up from her plush leather sofa to close the curtains. She tread across the cream-coloured shag carpet towards them, and she stepped off the carpet onto the cold, rock floor of the original, non-furnished cave. This place didn't look much like a cave any more. There were unimaginable luxuries in here, ones she'd been given from her father; the CEO of Dare Industries, and tonnes gifts she'd gotten from Apollo, and his "Connections". In one of the back rooms laid her crystal ball, sitting on top of a marble stone pedestal. It had been a gift from all of the Olympians, but did not yet seem to serve a purpose. Apollo had had a room specially mined in the back of the cave to protect it.

'The time will come where that crystal ball,' he pointed to the cave, 'could mean the rise or fall of everything that is important,' Hermes had said one day, when Rachel had run into him on the beach. That man was a joker, but he could also be very, very wise.

Before drawing the curtains, Rachel took a long look out the Camp Half Blood; which was situated down past the woods that led up to her cave. She followed the track with her eyes: from the mouth of the cave, through the woods and leading out near the amphitheatre. I was honestly lonely, being the Oracle and Delphi and all.

Then, a wave of vertigo swept over her. The world stared spinning, and she gripped onto the thick, purple fabric harshly, straining the bars holding it up. Her eyes glazed over a vile green colour,and she immediately straightened, reciting:

_The Power of Olympus will rise or fall  
By he who holds the crystal ball  
Four will venture on a quest  
To prove the Queen of the Gods knows best  
The flame that burns so brightly now  
Will be extinguished with just one blow  
For all to reach their happy ending  
They will need to finish the quest that's pending_

The sickly green air that had been draining out of her mouth as she recited suddenly retracted back down her throat. The glaze over the eyes disappeared, and she collapsed, winded. She ended up tearing down the curtain, which was now draped over her red hair and her back. She lay on the ground, physically, mentally and emotionally drained; allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. After lying on the cold, hard ground for a small moment, she pushed herself into a standing position and made her way back over to the sofa to rest.

'I'll have to text Apollo about those curtains,' she muttered, placing her head carefully on a plush, pink cushion.


	2. Wallace: A Hilt and a Headache

**After an intense afternoon full of 'Process of Elimination', the four main characters of Three's A Crowd, Four's A Quest have been decided!_  
_**

**1. Wallace McArthur (Son of Athena)**

**2. Blaine Traverson (Son of Hephaestus)**

**3. Victoire Taylor (Daughter of Aphrodite)**

**4. Terra Elizabeth Cartwright (Daughter of Apollo)**

**Thank you for all submissions!**

**Now, let the story begin!**

**~Reanna xx**

* * *

**Wallace: A Hilt and a Headache.**

I woke up in the Athena cabin, my head pounding. I started to sit up, but decided against it after my headache intensified a thousand times.

'Ugh,' I moaned, placing my head carefully back down on the soft, plush pillow. I closed my eyes, trying to recall the events that'd put me in my bed in my mind's eye.

'Are you okay, Ace?' my half-sister, Jennifer asked. I turned my head, which was still resting on the pillow, to look at her. Her voice had come from the bathroom; and she was standing in front of the mirror, no doubt. She walked out into my view, her long, curly brown hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing hear orange Camp Half-Blood and a pair of denim short-shorts which showed of her long legs. I had to admit, she was cute, but, c'mon, she's my sister.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine,' I mumbled, half my words slurred. I noticed that the cabin was empty, except for Jennifer and me.

'Where is everyone?'

'Well,' she started, adding some silver clips to her hair, 'it's the middle of the day, so I imagine- and I'm just going out on a limb here- they might be... training? You know, as demigods do.' She shrugged as she added the last clip to keep the hair out of her eyes.

'Then why are we-,' I pointed to the both of us, '-in here?' I held my arms out at full length, gesturing to the cabin. I attempted to sit up once again, succeeding this time; with no lack of wars raging between my brain-cells. I pushed myself back against the headboard of my bunk, running a hand through my straight, dark brown hair.

'You don't remember?' she questioned, a smile playing on her lips. She jumped onto her bunk, which was right next to mine, 'I hit you with the hilt of my sword.' She was trying her hardest not to laugh, but a few muffled giggles escaped from her mouth.

I nodded softly as the pieces of the puzzle started to come together in my mind.

'That explains the headache.' I said, pointing to my head.

'Sorry,' she giggled, her mouth now a wide grin. 'Riley Krammer, that daughter of Apollo gave you a check over, she said you might have a concussion but you should be okay.' She picked herself up off her bed and picked up her black duffle bag; containing her weapons and a water bottle, the essentials for training. She walked over to the door and turned to face me before opening it.

'I'm going to go now, please don't pass out.'

'Yes ma'am,' I saluted, starting to smile. She turned back around, twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open; allowing sunlight to flood into the cabin. She walked out the door and closed it softly behind her.

I slid down the headboard, laying my head on the fluffy pillow once more. I looked to my right side, to see a glass of water and a box of Ibuprofen.

'Thank you Jen,' I whispered, grabbing the box of paracetamol. I dry-swallowed two tablets and chased it down with a few gulps of water.

I was about to close my eyes and catch a few hours of glorious, glorious sleep, when the door creaked open. Assuming it was Jen again, I started to call out to the door:

'Jen, it's okay, go back to-.'

But when I saw who it actually was, I bit my tongue.

I first noticed her blonde, curly hair, which was now cut to shoulder length.

Secondly I noticed the tattered orange Camp Half-Blood shirt she was carrying on her arm.

Finally, I noticed the medium-sized bump of her belly.

I was dumbfounded.

'Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?' I asked, sitting up anxiously. She smiled, placing the shirt and a grey tote bag with an owl on the side down on a nearby bunk.

'Ace, is that you?' she questioned, pointing to me. I nodded as my lips stretched into a grin.

Annabeth Chase was a legend at CHB. I now only just recognised her, but I remembered her quite well. Annabeth was 17 when I'd arrived; at just aged 7. She was also a child of Athena, and she'd just gotten back from a quest with a bunch of half-bloods from camp, and even some from Camp Jupiter; the Roman demigod camp.

She'd been the one to show me around when I first got here, and even though we weren't close, I liked to think we were good friends. I didn't really have any friends at camp until Jennifer had come, and that was after Annabeth had left to go out into the big wide world; away from the place she'd grown up in and away from us, her family. Well, except for Percy Jackson, her boyfriend; they went out into the big, wide world together; and I heard that they got engaged shortly after that.

'Well, sorry to disturb you,' she said, 'I just came to look around.' She felt the wall and looked at it longingly, probably remembering all the good times she'd had in this cabin.

Just then, another familiar face walked through the door. A tall, muscular Percy Jackson strolled casually through the door and up to Annabeth, whom he hugged and kissed on the forehead.

'I thought you were down at the beach?' she wondered aloud, straightening out the sides of his bright green jacket.

'I was,' he replied smoothly. 'But it's almost twelve-thirty; I've got to get you and bub home.' He rubbed the bump on her belly, grinning from ear to ear. It suddenly occurred to me that Annabeth was pregnant, thus explaining the baby-bump.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness towards them both, and the fact that they both were living out their dream.

After a short moment, a large diamond engagement ring on Annabeth's left hand caught my eye.

_Huh, _I thought, _so they _did_ get engaged._

They were perfect together.

And, if anyone was going to be a good dad, it was Percy.

And, if anyone was going to be a good mom, it was Annabeth.

And, if anyone was going to be good parents, it was them.

_I wish they were _my_ parents, _I whined mentally.

'Okay,' she sighed, bowing her head. Then, she turned to me, 'Bye, Ace. Keep an eye on the place, would you?' She smiled sadly then grasped Percy's hand. Retrieving her bag and shirt, she made her way to the door; hubby trailing behind. He waved at me friendly, and I waved back.

'Congratulations,' I shouted to them as they exited. I heard a muffled 'Thanks' before the room became silent again.

The tablets had finally kicked in and my head was no longer throbbing as if someone was trying the beat down the Great Wall of China.

'Time to train,' I muttered, ripping the sheets off me and clambering out of bed.


	3. Terra: Just A Daughter of Apollo

**Terra: A Daughter of Apollo.**

*Schwiiiiing.*

The arrow hit the bullseye once again: dead centre. I lowered my shiny, golden bow and started pacing towards the target to remove the matching golden arrow: both had been a Christmas gift from my father, Apollo. A was halfway between the shoot positioning and the target before someone ran up behind me and picked me up around my waist.

'Ahhh!' I screamed in delight, already knowing who my captor was. 'Put me down, Vin!'

'Okay,' he sighed. But instead of putting me down on my feet- like a normal person would- he pinned me down on my back and started tickling my sides; in the middle of the archery training area.

'Stop it, Vinnie!' I screamed between hysterical laughs, as arrows flew over both of our heads; aimed by skilled Apollo archers. Happy tears started to fall out of my eyes, 'Stop it or I'll pee myself!'

'I'd like to see that,' he chuckled, smiling insanely.

'Please stop!' I begged, curling up into a ball so he couldn't reach my sides. He pulled his arms back and let them hang by his sides. I stretched out so that I was lying straight on my back, and I looked right at him.

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, he lay down beside me and we both stared at the roof of the training centre.

'Get outta here! We're trying to train!' my younger half-sister, Alison yelled at us. She was standing at the shooting position; her silver, glittery bow- also a present from Apollo- was slung over her shoulder and she had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Her naturally bright blonde hair was split into the low pigtails that were placed in front of her shoulders. Her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was covered in dirt, and her shorts were alike; she must have been training at the new Commando-Camp training centre we'd had set up last winter. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into Vincent and me, until we offered to move.

'Fine,' Vin held his arms up in surrender. 'We'll be by the beach if you need us.'

Alison scoffed, 'As if.'

Vincent pushed himself up to a standing position and offered a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and he hauled me up to my feet.

Then he picked me up over his shoulder using with strong, muscular arms he'd earned by spending years in the forges.

'Was that really necessary?' I whined.

'Of course it was,' he justified, very matter-of-factly.

'Are you okay, Ter?' Riley, another one of my onlooking siblings asked. I lifted my head to look at her, giving her a thumbs up. She laughed and carried on training; and giving some children of Ares archery pointers. He walked out the side door and headed towards the beach.

I hugged Vincent's waist and closed my eyes as I daggled upside-down; listening intently to the heavy footsteps he made.

'That was a nice shot you made back there,' he said as he held onto my legs to make sure I didn't fall straight down on my head.

'That's because I'm a daughter of Apollo,' I sighed. I knew that all the strengths and talents I had were all inherited from my father. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed music and healing and archery immensely; but I couldn't help wondering how I would have turned out if I wasn't a daughter or Apollo.

'That reminds me,' he said cheerfully. 'I have a present for you.'

Sand then started to crunch under his boots; and I knew we'd reached the beach. I heard the small waves crash only the soft, damp sand; and the sound soothed me. Vinnie set me down on my feet, which immediately sunk into the sand. I sat down, facing the horizon; staring out to the invisible line which split the ocean from the sky. He sat beside me and dug into his pocket.

Then he pulled out a purple highlighter. He held it out and handed it to me; smiling slightly.

'Uh, wow, a highlighter,' I said, trying my hardest to be excited out this, but to be honest, I was expecting, well... not this.

He laughed whole-heartedly, 'I thought you were going to say that. Uncap it.'

I pulled the cap off the highlighter.

The main part of the highlighter, which would normally contain the ink cartridge, extended into a foot-long, deep purple, glittered arrow. It had a bunch of small, silver feathers on one end, and a black point tip on the other. My eyes and mouth were wide in awe.

'Oh gods, this is the best thing ever,' I stared at it, holding it like it was the most precious item in the entire world. I pushed the dirty blonde hair that was falling into my eyes out of my vision to get a better look at it.

'Do you like it?' he asked nervously.

'Like it? I LOVE IT!' I cried, pulling him into the tightest hug I could manage. 'You are the best boyfriend ever,' I whispered into his ear. I pulled out the hug and examined the bow some more. 'I can't believe you made this, it's the most amazing thing ever.' I held it up in his face, showing him the delicate arrow he'd created.

'That's because I'm a son of Hephaestus,' he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I wondered momentarily if he felt the same way about our 'Children of the Gods' talents as I did. 'Sorry I couldn't make more of them; it took me two weeks to make this one.'

'It doesn't matter; I will take the _best_ care of this one, I won't even need any more.'

'Best part,' he took the arrow carefully from my grasp. He pressed a small orange button near the feathers; revealing a small red laser point and aiming sight.

'Aim at an object; and this baby will follow it until it hits. And it'll make a glow of the path it takes until you retrieve it,' he said proudly, giving me back the arrow. I stared through the sight, pointing the tip towards the horizon.

'I have to go train with this!' I smiled, jumping up and brushing the white sand off the butt of my light pink jeans.

'You go ahead, I'll stay here,' he said smiling.

My expression became concerned, 'Are you sure? Are you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah,' he waved it off. 'I'm fine.'

'Okay,' I said sceptically. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him once more, then ran off to the training centre.

_I can't wait to start using this! _I mentally screamed in joy.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**I'm sorry to the creators of the characters if you don't like the way I'm portraying your characters: just give me a heads up through PM and I can fix that :)**

**PanicAtTheEpicness: I hope it's okay that I gave Terra a boyfy, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing... :)**

**Please R&R, much appreciated :D**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna xx**


	4. Victoire: A Fashion Emergency

**Victoire: A Fashion Emergency.**

'YAH!'

I swung my dagger again as my opponent ducked. I pulled myself back as she swung for my abdomen. Catching her arm mid-swing, I pulled it behind her back, holding my dagger up to her throat. The coach then blew her whistle, signalling the end of the session. I let go off my opponent's arm, breathing heavily.

'Alright, girls, that's enough,' the coach said, clicking her pen and taking some notes on her clipboard.

I smiled, internally celebrating my victory. It wasn't my first, but it sure as Hades wouldn't be my last.

I guess that's why my father named me Victoire; after all, it was French for victory.

I shook hands with my opponent; then decided to take this opportunity to make a new friend.

'I'm Victoire,' I introduced, without hesitation. My opponent smiled.

'I'm Aikaterine, or just Kat; daughter of Ares.'

'You sure fight like one,' I laughed, referring to the Ares-ness tactics she used in combat. 'All fight, no rest: you were wearing me out!'

'I figured,' she giggled, insert he dagger into the sheath on her hip. 'So you're a daughter of?'

'Aphrodite,' I shrugged. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'Aphrodite? Really?'

'Really really,' I smiled, using just a smidgen of Charmspeak.

'You're pretty ballsy for a love-god kid,' she smirked, brushing some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

I shrugged again, 'I guess.' I glanced at the watch on my wrist. 'I've got to go, see you around?'

'Sure,' Kat grinned nicely. I smiled back and then turned to leave the training centre. I strolled casually over to the door and opened it slowly, causing it to creek eerily. I felt a few pairs of eyes look over to me, but I didn't feel like turning around to tell them off.

I stepped outside and took a moment to look around. Looking out towards the water I could see one of the Hephaestus kids carrying a girl over his shoulder on the sand. I turned my head, and in the other direction, near Half-Blood Hill, I could see Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, sitting under Thalia's tree, watching the road. I felt an urge to go talk to them, I mean, they were pretty much legends at camp. But I went with my gut instinct; which told me to leave them alone and give them privacy.

'What to do,' I mumbled to myself. Then I spotted my sister, Eloise. She was walking towards the amphitheatre, wearing her regular orange Camp Half-Blood shirt- which was almost unrecognisable as orange; it was so dirty- and some khaki short-shorts.

'El!'I called to her. She caught the sound of her name and turned her head in my direction. I sent her a massive, over-exaggerated wave, and she facepalmed; probably wondering, _Why am I related to her?_

I jogged over to where she stood impatiently, pushing away the little bits of blonde hair that got in my vision.

'What do you want, Vic?' she whined. 'I have somewhere to go.'

'Where?' I asked, coming to a halt. She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

'None of your business,' she muttered. Ah, so it _was_ obvious.

'You going to see your _boy_friend?' I teased; because what's a big sister for?

'Yes, as a matter of fact, I am,' she said firmly, making it clear that she wasn't going to let me stop her.

I held my arms up in defence, 'Hey, I'm not going to stop you. You're just such a little cutie pie!' I cooed, pinching her cheek; like that aunt you secretly hate and always dread seeing at Thanksgiving.

She grabbed my wrist and ripped it my hand off her face. 'I have to go, Vic.' She started to walk towards the amphitheatre again.

'No, no, no.' I said, grabbing her arm. 'Nuh-uh.'

'You said you weren't going to stop me,' she muttered, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, if I don't; the Beauty Police will. You're not going to see what's-his-face-'

'Jake.'

'-him, looking like this.' I pointed to her outfit and hair.

'What about it?' she worried, looking down at her shirt.

'C'mon, El. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, you're meant to know these things!'

I grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the Aphrodite Cabin. We passed some other campers, who were looking on anxiously; then we burst into the cabin. Every pair of eyes turned to Eloise and me.

'Code red, people!' I shouted to my siblings, while shoving Eloise in front of myself. A group of five girls came forward and took her by the arms, holding an array of beauty supplies and clothes.

'Make her look nice for her date,' I mumbled into one of the girl's ears. She nodded and Eloise turned around to face me.

'It's not a date!' she yelled, as she was dragged off to the bathroom.

'I beg to differ,' I muttered, placing my hands on my hips.

Eloise was out of the bathroom in five minutes.

Her long, strawberry blonde hair was perfectly straight and shiny. She had clear lip gloss on and a pair of earrings that our mother had given her for her 10th birthday.  
She was wearing a plain black singlet, denim skinny jeans and a pair of bright red Converses.

She looked utterly gorgeous.

'Eeeek!' I squealed in excitement, clapping my hands together and bouncing up and down on the spot.

'Vic, I think this is a little too much,' she gestured to the clothes she was wearing nervously.

'No, you look perfect,' I said, walking up to her and grabbing her hands. I pulled her to the door and opened it, pushing her outside. I stayed inside, peering around the door.

'Now, get out there and go impress Jack.'

'Jake.'

'Jake; I meant that.'

And with that she walked away, probably slightly infuriated, towards the amphitheatre.

* * *

**I felt like that chapter was a tad bit Mary-Sue-y...**

**Sorry it's not as good as the last two, I've had a bit of writer's block lately...**

**I updated _High School Hostages, _and it's a really good chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**I also have a new blog: . #shamelessselfpromotion**

**Percy Jackson was on TV last night, and no one informed it. But I ended up finding it and it was up to the bit where they were at the Parthenon in Nashville. Then we got #PercyJackson trending is Australia on Twitter...**

**Okay, I'm rambling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**

**PS. Thinking of doing a movie "cover" using PJO characters. Any suggestions?**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys!  
Okay, so I have something to admit: I'm not writing FanFiction anymore  
In case you didn't already guess...  
Buuut, there are a couple of reasons for this :

First of all: With my stories, I've kind of become a bit... lost, especially with where my storylines are going. As you may or may not know, I come up with my stories on the fly, and sometimes my storylines come to a bit of a dead-end. I honestly can't think of extending the majority of my stories anymore, but if I do find a way to continue my stories, I will try my very best!

Secondly: Another thing getting in the way of my writing was my schoolwork. This term (term four) is one of the biggest terms, because the work that we do now is setting us up for the tenth grade. Also, I got the highest mark out of my entire grade (450 people) for mathematics...

Lastly: I'm writing my own stories now! If you check out /MissAreJay you can check out the first chapter of UPDATE

Holidays are coming up, so I might maybe not definitely write some more FanFiction if I get bored...

THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR FOR BEING SUCH GREAT FANS!  
Will update soon with a list of all my reviewers, followers and favouriters!

Thanks!

Peace!  
~Reanna


End file.
